Stargazing
by MidnightBells
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy bond when a strange incident causes their powers to switch. Spending more time together reveals feelings for each other that they never knew existed.BBRa pairing. Please no flames!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Sadly.

It was silent in the Teen Titan's common room. Deadly silent. A solitary figure sat in the midst of it. Periodically a rustle of a yellow brown page pierced the quiet as she turned the page. It was bliss to the lavender-haired teen. She could not have asked more than this peaceful silence. It was a perfect calm before the storm, one that is so delicate, and yet so strong at the same time. She felt as if she were on a cloud, where no one could bother her, where no one could-

The door swished open, revealing a short green boy that was talking loudly to a large half-human, half-robot.

"And so the guy says, 'But why is it yellow?'" the green changeling finished his corny, lame joke, and burst out in fits of laughter. The metal man just looked at him with a concerned look on his face. "Dude, Beast Boy. That is SO not funny," he said, walking over to the kitchen. Beast Boy made a face. "It is TOO, Cyborg! You're just too stupid to get it!" He stuck his tongue at the teen. "I bet Raven would get it." He walked over to Raven, who had heard the whole conversation (unfortunately) but had not shown any signs of it.

"Hey Rae, I have a joke for you that Cyborg is too stupid to get. You wanna hear it!" Beast Boy's eyes lit up, but were soon downcast when Raven replied, "No." He scowled. "Fine. You know what? I don't even WANT to tell you anymore." He turned around, arms folded. He peeked over his shoulder to see if she had taken the bait. She turned the page.

"Oh come ON, Rae! PLEEAASEEE!" He turned around and got down on his knees, begging. Raven looked up briefly from her book at his sad, pleading face before returning her eyes to the book before her. "NO."

Just then, Robin and Starfire, the other two members of the team, came in, side by side. "Hey guys, what's up?" Robin greeted them cheerfully. Starfire grinned and zoomed around, hugging everyone. "Shall I begin in the making of the breakfast?" she giggled. Everyone froze. Even Raven looked up from her book in horror.

"NO!" everyone yelled simultaneously. The alien looked hurt for a moment. Robin noticed this, and took action. "I mean, we wouldn't want you to use up what energy you have left cooking for us, when most of it was drained in the fight we had with Cinderblock yesterday," Robin said, quickly saving the rest of them. "We would feel horrible if you did." Star brightened. "Oh, joyous!" she said. " My friends return the feeling of compassion to me!" She pulled Robin with her over to Cyborg, who was getting ready to cook breakfast.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Beast Boy yelled after seeing what Cyborg was about to cook. "NOT THE MEAT! YOU KILLED THOSE ANIMALS!" he screamed as Cy turned on the stove and plopped the bacon onto the frying pan. It started to sizzle and Beast Boy turned into a bull, ready to charge him. He pawed the ground and reared up, running at the meat-eater.

Starting to get agitated by the noise, Raven got up and was about to leave the room when something caught her eye. A charging green bull.

Cy wrestled with animal and managed to get it off of him. He held the animal in his two hands away from him, and took a step back. He managed to raise the bull up and behind him and threw him as far as a 500-pound animal would go.

All the way Beast Boy turned into random animals, from bull to chicken to hippo to crow, and then he faced the inevitable and hit the nearest target- Raven. Trying to grab onto something for balance, Beast Boy (still in crow form) started scraping with its talons Raven's book. He inadvertently ripped most of the pages out and tore some in half. By this time, Raven was red in the face, as well as the eyes. The thin line that always portrayed her mouth had turned into a menacing grimace, with absolute murder in her eyes. The light bulb above her shattered, but she didn't seem to notice.

Of course, Beast Boy by now was back to his normal form, staring at her blood-shot eyes and book. "Raven, I-I-I'm-m s-so sor-r-r-" But he never got to finish, because Raven lunged at him and tackled the boy to the ground. Objects everywhere started splitting in two or flying into the wall. Robin and the rest of the titans could only stand back, and watch in horror as she attacked him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I HADN'T FINISHED THAT BOOK, AND IT WAS ONE OF MY FAVORITES! UNLESS YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED IN THE END, I SUGGEST YOU START PRAYING!" With a growl, Raven started wrestling with the changeling, both struggling to gain power over the other. But by now almost everything in the room was either broken or smashed against a wall. No one care what was broken or thrown against the side of the room- they were too engrossed in what was happening with their fellow teammates. No one cared; that is, until one of the objects happened to be Starfire.

"STAR!" Robin yelled, eyes wide with terror as she was levitated, kicking and screaming. She was hurled across the room by the black energy around her, shrieking for help. "IF THIS IS AN EARTHLY CUSTOM, I DO NOT LIKE IT AT ALL!" she screamed above all of the noise. Then she hit the wall with a sickening crunch, and slid down to the floor, unconscious.

"STOP IT RAVEN! YOU'RE HURTING STAR!" Cy shouted, bringing everything to a screeching halt as Robin ran over to the alien princess.

Raven looked up. _Oh my god_, she thought to herself as she tried to get everything under control. She levitated everything back to their normal place, sealing cracks and putting broken pieces back together. She rushed over to where the rest of the titans were caring for Starfire as soon as she was done with this.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Raven almost lost control of her emotions again as she saw her beat up friend groaning, eyes closed. "Star, are you ok?"

"No, she's not, thanks to you and your stupid powers," Robin angrily shot back, glaring at her.

"You really need to get control. Sometimes I really wish you didn't have your powers," Beast Boy added icily. Raven felt as if someone had stabbed her in the heart. The visible remorse for hurting Starfire on her face soon faded away into hurt.

"Then you and I have something in common after all." Although it wasn't quite noticeable, all of the titans heard the slight cracking in her voice as she said it. And Beast Boy immediately looked regretful.

"Raven, I didn't-" She got up and turned around, stopping him in mid sentence. And then she walked to the doors and down the hallway to her room without a word. Robin looked at Beast Boy. "Nice going. Now you have _two_ things to apologize for."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Serenity filled the sweet, lilac-scented air as the lavender candle began to burn. Raven blew out the match and watched the smoke aimlessly drift around the room. After scrutinizing it for a few seconds, she disposed of the match in a nearby garbage can. The girl turned her attention towards the candle. The fire burned brightly against the darkness of her gloomy room. The scent it emitted was soothing, calming to Raven's nerves. _A simple fragrance can relax anyone_, she thought_. Even if a certain green someone had just RUINED your book when you hadn't finished it_. Even though she didn't directly think it aloud, she was remembering what he had said to her. She felt rage continuously build up as she thought about the incident that had taken place just a few minutes ago. _Ugh, I can't believe the NERVE of that idiot! Now he can't watch where he's going! I mean, it's not like he even-_

Her mug on a nearby table shattered. She sighed as she stood up and walked over the closet, where the dustpan was. As she swept up the mess, she thought about what she had been telling herself. _It's not really his fault_, a small voice deep inside of Raven said. _It was an accident_. She shook her head of the thought. _Accident my foot, _she replied. _That was on purpose, no matter how much you try to deny it. He lives to annoy me_. The girl got up and threw the remains of the cup away. Raven sighed. What she should do she couldn't decide. She finally sat down cross-legged and started meditating, slowly bobbing up and down slightly to the steady rhythm of her voice.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azarath, Metri-AHH!" Raven fell out of the air, landing hard on her butt. The sudden, quick knock that had come out of nowhere had startled her. "WHAT!" she angrily yelled to the person standing outside the door. The door fell down with a huge BANG as Raven's eyes turned a blazing red. There in the hallway stood a very meek looking Beast Boy, eyes wide and jaw open.

"Umm, is this a bad time? Hehe..." Beast Boy attempted a small, weak smile. Raven's eyes returned to their normal lavender color, but the anger in her eyes as she saw the changeling was blatant. The door was engulfed in black and slammed back into the doorway. Beast Boy could hear her continue to meditate shortly after.

_Should I knock again? _a part of him asked. _She might get mad…_He scratched his head. _Hey, remember what you came here for? _said another part of him. _You can't apologize to Raven if she can't hear you through the door_. Beast Boy grimaced. _He's got a point_, Beast Boy thought. _I've got to do this_. With that, he somewhat reluctantly raised his hand and knocked again, this time softer.

Raven was infuriated at Beast Boy. How dare that idiot come here and disturb her at a very crucial time? Ok, so it wasn't that crucial, but still, he shouldn't have been bothering her! Especially since he had just committed what was a mortal sin (in Raven's point of view)! She drew in a deep breath and exhaled. Relax, she told herself. Focus on the candle… Focus on the quiet… Focus on serenity…Focus on-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Raven cursed under her breath and growled furiously. She got up and wrenched the door open.

"WHAT!" she screamed at the green boy. "WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU INTERRUPT ME TWICE IN MY ROOM, WHILE I'M MEDITATING, _RIGHT AFTER YOU RUIN ONE OF MY FAVORITE BOOKS_!" Raven's eyes burned a fiery crimson once more as Beast Boy tried to put on a nervous smile. Even though her remark hadn't included it, they both knew that she was mostly mad about the remark about her powers.

"Maybe I should come back later…?" Raven's started to take deep, shuddering breaths, and a deep growl came from the back of her throat. Beast Boy saw it coming. His weak smile slowly turned into grimace of horror as he realized what was going to happen. He turned as if in slow motion and tried to run, but to no avail. Raven's powers engulfed his body and slammed him against the wall. The black energy twisted him around in the air until the green changeling felt sick.

"LEAVE," Raven said menacingly. "NOW." She put him down and he ran as fast as he could the other way. After he had run down the hall to the doorway, he stopped and turned around.

"I wasn't lying when I said wish you never had your stupid powers. Or your stupid emotions for that matter." He looked at her with a little anger in his eyes as he gave her the look of pity that she despised so much. Then he turned and walked out the door.

Raven burst into her room, a single tear making its way down her left cheek. I hate these stupid, stupid powers! Her thoughts did not express nearly as much hate as she felt for her "gift" right then. _I can't even read my stupid book because he ruined it, _she thought between suppressed sobs. She walked as steadily as she could over to her bookshelf and grabbed a random book. She sat down on her bed and opened the cover to the title page.

"The Book of Azarathanian Spells," she whispered, reading the name out loud. She hadn't touched this book in years. Why would she need to? Most of the spells were for stupid pranks or tricks. Occasionally you would find a serious spell or two in there, but it was mostly just for the average kid seeking revenge. She wiped away the trails of tears on her cheeks with one hand, turning the page with the other.

The book brought back so many memories for her, when she was still on Azarath. Spells that she used, spells that her few friends used, and unfortunately, spells that her enemies had used on her. She remembered the time she was forced to sing Mary had a Little Lamb eighteen times in a row because of one spell. She smiled as she remembered the day she got that person back, too. Having your enemy eat all of the flowers and slugs in your next-door neighbor's treasured garden is wonderful revenge. She sighed contentedly as she turned the page.

But the next spell quickly wiped the smile off of her face as she greedily took in the words. Could this spell be the one that she had been waiting for for all of her life?

_The Power Transferring Spell_

_This spell allows the caster to transfer his or her powers into another thing. A statue or person is advised._

_What you will need:_

_1. a twig from a willow tree_

_2. 4 drops of the tears of the caster_

_3. a large bowl for the ingredients_

_4. the shells of six freshly cracked normal chicken eggs_

_5. a regular strand of the caster's hair_

_6. a statue or a person in which to transfer your powers_

_7. 1 tsp of magic Azarathanian dust_

_7. the Azarathanian spell below:_

_Ninceh Parelahe Conte... Singeh Tuluges Arrammeto Porreh... Soulls Derte Castemus RISSEH! Transterous Novvuti!_

_Arrange the eggshells into a circle, with the twig on the left hand side, while chanting spell. Drop the tears into the first four eggshells you see, and place the hair in the center of the circle. Sprinkle magic dust into the bowl. Everything will start to glow. Wait one minute, say spell again, and your powers will transfer into the statue._

The page went on, but this was all she needed. With a cry of joy she quickly left her room and started to gather what she needed. But the decision to stop reading there was a bad one, however. If she had read on, she would have noticed these warnings:

_WARNINGS:_

_1. Do not attempt unless you have slept for three days straight and meditated for one day straight. This spell requires a lot of concentration and energy and if you have not done the above things (and you continue with the spell), it may result in serious draining of energy or even death._

_2. If you transfer your powers into a person with their own powers, his or her powers will be transferred into you._

_3. Do not move during the process. If one of you moves, part of your power will not be transferred, and thus will be lost forever._

_4. _IMPORTANT: _Do not attempt the spell if you do not know the Azarathanian language. The spell is meant only for beings that understand it fully, and if said carelessly the spell will reverse and explode everything within a ten-mile radius, leaving you (if you are still alive) still with your powers._

Raven raced out of her room and flew to the kitchen. She opened the door, praying that there were six eggs left. She was in luck. There were seven, and she whispered a silent thanks to the gods above. She then, levitating the eggs in the air, looked in all of the cupboards until she found a large bowl covered with dust. She quickly rinsed it and walked as fast as she could back to her room.

Once there, she set the items down carefully on her bed and tiptoed over to the window, as if it would break if she were any louder. She gently opened it, letting the cool night breeze wash over her for a second or two. She closed her eyes, grateful for the wind. But that wasn't what she came here for. Her eyes snapped open, ready to get what she needed. With her powers, she made the branch of a willow tree, just a quarter mile away from the tower (but still visible from Raven's room), break off. It was slowly levitated up to her window as she tapped her foot impatiently. When it finally reached her, she grabbed it and shut the window.

She set it down on the bed and looked at the list once more. _My hair? _she thought. _Ok... _She raised an eyebrow, but closed her eyes and felt for a single strand of her hair. She found one, and jerked it hard and fast. She cursed under her breath. "Ow," she muttered as she set it down. Four drops of her tears? No problem. She got a plastic cup to catch the tears in, and thought about the things she thought would make her cry. Her friends dying... One tear. Trigon returning... Another tear. Beast Boy insulting her harshly... 6 tears.

_WHOA, back up_, she told herself. _Where did THAT come from! _She heard Knowledge sigh in her mind. _We'll talk about this later_, she said. _Now do that spell_. Raven shrugged mentally and got to work. Now, where did I put that magic dust? She mentally berated herself for not noting where she put it. She scratched her head. Suddenly she remembered.

"Of course," she said, rolling her eyes at her stupidity. "My night table." She walked over and pulled open the drawer. Inside was a little bottle with plain looking sand in it. A piece of paper was taped to the top of the cork stopping the dust from falling out. DO NOT TOUCH, it read in messy handwriting. She ripped the note off and measured out a tsp. (A/N: Don't ask ME how she knew what was 1 tsp.) She smiled as she pushed the cork back in and put it back in her night table.

She sat on the ground, facing the door as she grabbed the bowl. She set it between her and the door and took a deep breath. She levitated a statue to the front of the door in front of the bowl. And she started chanting the spell.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Beast Boy stepped out of the doorway into the common room. Suddenly he felt guilty. He remembered the hurt look in Raven's eyes when he made his stupid comments. He slapped himself on the forehead. He knew he had to go back.

He confidently turned around and rushed through the doors. _The quicker I do this, the quicker it's over_, he thought as he hurried towards her door. Facing the door, he took a deep breath and knocked.

In the middle of the spell, Raven heard someone knock. She ignored it and kept chanting. Suddenly, there was a sudden sharp pain in her chest. She screamed in pain but braced herself and kept chanting. _I'm almost done_, she thought. _Just a few more words!_

Beast Boy knocked again. No answer. Then he heard Raven scream, and he panicked. "Raven, are you ok? I'm coming in!" he said as he shoved open the door, just to see Raven's eyes glowing, and an eerie light shooting out of her chest.

"AUGH!" he screamed as he tripped over the statue, crushing it into a million pieces. He stood up, just to be hit by the beam of blue light coming out of Raven's chest. He couldn't pull away. It was as if the light was pulling him in, making him feel stronger. He felt relaxed by the nice, calming blue. He smiled dreamily as he watched the pretty colors.

It wasn't until the color of the light changed that Beast Boy came to his senses. The light went through the rainbow's colors, but as soon as he realized that something weird was happening, he jumped out of the way of the next colors, yellow, green, blue, etc. The light flew into the wall, making it shimmer. Then, suddenly the light stopped. Raven fell to the ground with a thud. Beast Boy ran into the doorway. "Raven, are you oka-" he tried to say, but all of a sudden, a green light shot out of Beast Boy, this time shooting into Raven. He was shocked. He didn't know what to do. He just stood there, until the light stopped. And everything was silent.

And then, with a quiet thud, Beast Boy fell to the ground, unconscious.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

End of Chapter 1! What do you guys think? If you want me to continue, please review. If no one likes this, then I'll just stop writing.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. --

Beast Boy woke up groggily on his left side on something cushy. The cushy thing was soft, like sheets on a bed. He was confused. He tried to open his eyes all at once, but the light was too blinding. Slowly he inched his eyes open to see…

"AUGH! Cyborg! You can't do that!" Beast Boy scrambled back a little bit and pulled the covers over his mouth. _Wait, covers_? he thought. _Where am I?_ After Cyborg retreated from his place directly in front of Beast Boy's face, (which to the waking person is quite scary) BB quickly scanned the room of what he could see (on his left side).

"Relax, Beast Boy." Robin smiled at him. "Don't try to get up."

"Uh, you guys?" Beast Boy swung his legs over the side of the bed, completely disobeying Robin. "Why am I in the med bay?" He got up and instantly regretted it. "OW OW OW OW OW OW! You guys booby trapped the floor so that if I step on it, my left leg gets ZAPPED!" He jumped back onto the bed and curled into a fetal position, again on his left side. Robin and Cyborg looked at each other, confused. Cyborg looked back at Beast Boy.

"Uh, no we didn't."

Beast Boy furrowed his brow, and then suddenly smiled as if he figured it out. "Oh, so you put a sensor on my left leg that zaps it when I step on something solid!" Cyborg sighed. Robin followed suit. "You don't remember how you got here?" Robin asked in disbelief. Beast Boy shook his head and Robin continued. "Well, we found you outside of Raven's room when Star went to go see Raven and tell her she was fine. We can't figure out what happened, but we found a lot of things that might have caused-" Robin stopped mid-sentence. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow as Robin and Cyborg looked at each other. Cyborg shook his head, and whispered in Robin's ear, "Not yet." They forgot, apparently that Beast Boy had exceptional hearing.

"Caused… Raven's… condition…" Robin said. Cyborg glared at Robin, and he shrugged. Beast Boy's eyes went wide as he suddenly remembered what had happened. He didn't even take note of what Robin had just said.

"You guys! I remember what happened!" he said, gathering their attention. And so Beast Boy began to tell the whole story, beginning to end.

"…and then a weird green light shot out of me and landed on Raven! And then that's all I remember." Robin bit his lip in thought. "Well, obviously when you fainted you-" Robin began, but was soon cut off by Beast Boy. "WHAT! I did NOT faint! Fainting is for girls!" he exploded. "I just… well, I…I fell unconscious to the floor without me knowing it." He smiled triumphantly. Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Ok… when you 'fell unconscious to the floor without you knowing it', you obviously twisted your ankle. But that doesn't explain Raven, or why you both are very weak." Robin scratched his head. Beast Boy furrowed his brow. "What DID happen to Raven?" he demanded, swinging his legs over the side of the bed again, wincing in pain as the covers caught his ankle. Cyborg looked at Robin and nodded. The metal man looked slightly behind Beast Boy.

The changeling took the hint and slowly turned around, careful of his ankle, saying, "Oh, good, you put Raven's bed next to mi- AIEEEEEE!" He hurtled out of the bed, paying no intention to his throbbing foot. He clung onto Robin's back, shivering with fear. "YOU GUYS PUT RAVEN IN THE SAME BED AS ME!" he said as loudly as he could while whispering. Cyborg laughed out loud, while Robin, laughing also, shoved Beast Boy back in bed and attached some wires to his head. "Don't-haha- take-hahahhahaa-th-haha-these- hahahh!- off! Hahhahahha!" Robin managed to get out between laughs.

"QUIET you guys!" Beast Boy hissed at the two laughing titans. "GUYS!" he said. "What are YOU doing? Do you want to get me _killed?_" His answer was just more laughing from his teammates. "You're gonna wake her UP!" he yelled as quietly as possible. The two titans stopped laughing. Suddenly they had somber looks on their faces. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and asked suspiciously, "What?" They looked at each other, neither one wanting to talk. Cyborg nudged Robin, and Robin nudged him back. Cyborg sighed and started talking.

"Raven can't wake up, Beast Boy…" He paused and looked down sadly. "She's in a coma." (A/N: This would have been a good place to end the chapter, but it's too short, so on we go!)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After Cyborg and Robin told him all that they knew, Beast Boy raised his head. "So you just found her and she was… she was…" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Robin nodded somberly. "Do you have any idea what could have happened to her? Why she screamed?" Beast Boy shook his head and put his hands over his face. "Ok, well, you know who to call if you remember." Robin rubbed the back of his neck in silence.

"You guys?" Beast Boy looked up. "I have a few questions… I hope you don't mind…"

"Of course not!" Cyborg gave him a huge cheesy smile. Robin nodded in agreement. "There are no stupid questi-" Beast Boy cut him off. "Okay, well the first one is, can I poke Raven?" He grinned and held up a finger jokingly.

"…ons…" Robin continued slowly. "…except for that…" Beast Boy sulked. Robin rolled his eyes. "Go ahead." Beast Boy's face brightened, and he poked Raven slowly. She didn't move. He grinned and chuckled, poking her again. When she still didn't move, he chuckled again and started poking her repeatedly. He grinned as if it was the most fun thing to do in the world. His two teammates looked at each other, one eyebrow raised. Robin tapped Beast Boy on the shoulder. "Stop, now, Beast Boy. What are your other questions?" The green teen stopped and his smile faded. "Oh, yeah." He rustled the covers and looked down. "Um… Do you guys have any idea at all when Raven will… wake up?" They shook their heads simultaneously and sadly. "Some people come out of their coma in days, and some…" Robin stopped.

"What? Some what?" Beast Boy looked at him frantically, knowing what he was about to say, but hoping he wouldn't, that it would all just go away.

Robin sighed. "Some… _never_ wake up." Then there was silence. Pure and complete silence. Cyborg looked around at all of the glum faces. "Beast Boy," he said softly, "How 'bout you ask us your next question?" Beast Boy nodded and continued hastily, trying to fill the silence as fast as possible. "Why didn't you guys put my ankle in a cast?" Robin began, "Well, we were counting on Raven to heal you, but since she's-" Cyborg elbowed him hard in the ribs and looked at the Wonder Boy with a glare that obviously meant, 'Shut up unless you want my fist in your mouth'.

"We were just going to, right before you woke up." He gestured to a table with medical tools on it. Beast Boy was confused. "What'd you need a butcher knife for?" he said, eyeing the knife. Cyborg grinned nervously, grabbed the butcher knife and hid it behind his back. "Hehe, nothing!" he said a little too fast. "How about you ask another question now?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, but nodded. He looked down and scratched his neck nervously. He looked up and smiled weakly. Robin tapped his foot impatiently. Finally, he blurted it out. "Why'd you guys have to put me in the same bed as Raven?" He blushed furiously immediately after he said it.

Cy laughed. "Now THAT is Wonder Boy here's fault." He gestured to Robin, who sulked, never meeting eye contact with Beast Boy. Cyborg continued. "He mentioned somehow to Star that there are sometimes bugs in your bed that drink your blood… aka bedbugs… She is currently 'debugging' all of the mattresses in the med bay." He grinned. "You are on the only mattress that we could convince Star not to debug. Considering it takes her three weeks to complete one mattress once, and she likes to do each one over twice, I'd say that you are stuck as bed buddies with Raven for a LONG time!" With that, he burst into laughter, Robin joining in.

Beast Boy shot a glare at the Wonder Boy and slunk down in the bed. "Uh, I have one last question." Cy's laughs died down, and he nodded, signaling for Beast Boy to continue. "Well… Can Raven…. can she… well, can she hear us?" Robin stepped forward. "Uh, some people can, some can't. I don't know, for sure, actually… Some people say that they like having people talk to them, but I don't know for sure, as I said before." He sighed. "Any more questions?" Beast Boy shook his head and took a deep breath. "You guys can put a cast on or whatever you need to do now…" And with that, Robin and Cyborg began treating BB's ankle, in silence once more.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Beast Boy sighed. It had been three hours since he had woken up, and all the other titans (save Raven, of course) were out doing something else. Cyborg was out getting new parts for the T-sub, and Starfire and Robin were at the movies together. He sighed again. Sitting in a hospital bed with a comatose "bed buddy" as Cyborg had put it, is not exactly the most exciting thing on earth.

Beast Boy turned his attention to Raven. _Can she hear me?_ He wondered. He looked at the "sleeping beauty", and looked away again. Beast Boy had been starting to think of Raven in a whole new light, recently. Thinking about her a lot made him wonder a lot how he felt about her. And although he wouldn't like to admit it, he liked her, as more than just a friend. She was so beautiful, and mysterious in a wonderfully strange way. She knew how to hide her feelings, and how to show them when need be. Her rare smile always brightened up the room, and when she looked into his eyes, he felt paralyzed, as if the world had stopped moving. The dark empath enchanted him, and she didn't have the slightest clue.

"Hey, Raven…" he whispered softly, shifting his gaze back to her gentle face. "I wonder how long it's been since we've talked, you know? Just you and me." He paused, and sighed. "I wish I knew for sure if you could hear me… You probably think it's torture not being able to talk, and not being able to move." He looked away. "Well, it's torture for me not knowing if you'll wake up, not knowing if I'll ever talk to you again." He laughed softly. "Of course, with you talking back." He smiled, staring once again at Raven's soft features. _Why can't I look away?_ He asked himself. _Why do I find her so beautiful?_

"I know you don't think that I'm funny… And that's ok. I know you never did, and you probably never will." He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the pillow. The green boy took a deep breath. "I just wanted to let you know, Raven. If you can hear me… If you never wake up, I just want you to know that-" The door burst open, and in walked Cyborg, holding up a piece of metal with many different parts attached to it. "Hey, BB, have you seen my screwdriver? I know I put it someplace…" He scratched his head and wandered out of the med bay, closing the door behind him. Beast Boy sighed. _Thanks, Cyborg_, he mentally berated the half-robot. Now he'd never get enough courage to tell her. He decided not to say anything else to Raven. After all, he didn't even know if she could hear him or not.

Inside Raven's mind, all of her emotions were going haywire. Rage was ranting on and on about killing Cyborg. Wisdom was frantically flipping through all the textbooks she could find, trying to find the answer to what he was about to say, Knowledge helping her. Happy was prancing around, singing karaoke love songs, and Brave was yelling, "Let's take on Cyborg!" Timid was off sulking in another corner, whispering to herself things about Cyborg and Beast Boy hating her. All the other emotions were doing what they normally would do. The real Raven was going berserk over all the noise. Finally, she yelled, "QUIET!" Instantly everyone was silent. "Knowledge, Wisdom!" The two emotions stopped flipping through books and looked up. "Yes?" they said in unison.

"Why do I even care what Beast Boy was going to say?" Raven demanded. Knowledge scratched her head and looked at Wisdom. Wisdom pushed up her glasses and began speaking. "You care because you have an emotion that you have been denying for a long time. And despite the fact that you don't recognize that emotion, that she has been surfacing every time Beast Boy's around." Wisdom looked into the middle of the crowd of Raven's different "personalities". Everyone looked where she was gazing. Soon all eyes were turned on the lavender-cloaked emotion in the center of the crowd.

Raven stepped towards her. "And who are you?" The emotion blushed at all of the attention she was getting.

"I'm Love," she whispered softly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Minutes passed slowly. Then hours, then days. Soon, before Beast Boy knew it, a week had passed since the… incident… with Raven. His ankle had healed almost completely, and he was now allowed to walk around the Tower, as long as someone was there with him. But Raven showed no signs of getting better. Thankfully, she also showed no signs of getting worse. So, as Robin had told Beast Boy, it could go either way. She could wake up right now, or she could just get worse and worse… until…

Beast Boy pushed that thought away. _No!_ he thought. _She's stronger than that…_ He turned to look at Raven. Even though he could walk around now, he still spent most of his time with Raven, curled up under the covers. "Raven, please wake up… Please!" He looked at her pleadingly. "I need you, Raven. I need you to insult me, I need you to make sarcastic comments about my jokes, and I need you to smile for me, just once…" He sighed sadly. "I miss everything about you, Raven. I miss watching you drink tea and read a book. I miss offering you tofu even though I know you'll refuse it. I miss talking to you…" He closed his eyes sadly.

Raven was going crazy inside her mind. "WISDOM!" She yelled. "How do I get out of here!" Wisdom shook her head sadly. "You have to do it on your own. I don't know how to make you wake up." Raven calmed down. "Ok. I'm calm. I can do this. I can will myself to wake up. I will wake up…" Wisdom held up a finger. "Uh, Raven?" Raven groaned. "What?" Wisdom smiled guiltily. "Uh, I forgot to mention that you won't remember our conversations in here when you wake up." Raven's eyes snapped open. "WHAT?" She growled. Then sighed. "Fine. Nothing worth knowing in here, anyway You're all lying. There's no way I love Beast Boy. If by some strange chance I DO, then I'll figure it out when I wake up. I don't care." Wisdom shrugged. Raven sat down on the ground and closed her eyes. She started chanting her mantra, and she focused with all of her might.

_Wake up, wake up, wake UP!_ She thought furiously. _Wake UP! Wake up for Robin's training sessions! Wake up for Cyborg's victory dance when he wins video games!_ she thought as she yelled another, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" and felt herself gather more confidence. _Wake up for Starfire's horrible cooking!_ And another "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" with more confidence. _Wake up for_ Beast Boy! was her final thought that gave her her strength as she yelled one final, "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" And then all was black.

Beast Boy opened his eyes. He thought had heard a rustle. Yes, that's it, a rustle on the other side of the bed. Could it be…

"Raven?"

Raven rolled over on her side with her back to Beast Boy and shut her eyes tighter. "What? Just five more minutes… tell Robin I'll be at his stupid training session…" She rolled over again, to face him. Beast Boy's face lit up. "Raven! YOU'RE AWAKE!" He couldn't help himself; he reached over and hugged her. Raven's eyes shot open. "Beast Boy! What are you doing in my bed?" she yelled, throwing him off of her and onto the floor. "Oh no, what have I done!" she exclaimed in horror. "I don't remember anything… What have you done, you pervert?" she held her head in her head. Beast Boy just smiled, happy that she was awake.

She leapt up in horror and backed away into a corner away from Beast Boy. "What have you done!" Beast Boy shook his head. "Nothing, I swear! Just give me a chance to explai-" She cut him off. "NO! Get away from me you, you, you, AUGH!" she screamed in agony of not finding the right word.

At this point, the other titans had heard the ruckus and had started over. By the time they got there, Beast Boy was cowering in one corner, Raven towering over him with arms stretched in front of her. Here's the first thing they heard as soon as they walked in the door:

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!" Followed by a very angry: "AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" The 3 remaining titans ducked and cowered, for surely the explosion from Raven's powers would destroy all of the med bay.

But nothing happened.

She tried again: "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Still nothing. "What did you do to my powers!" she yelled at Beast Boy. She heard the other titans enter and she ran to them, cowering behind Starfire. "What happened…" she whispered, unsure. And then she blacked out, suddenly realizing how weak she felt and how tired she was.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After everything was explained, Raven bowed her head in shame. She felt weaker than ever. She was hearing Robin talk, but she wasn't really listening.

"And we found you passed out in front of a bowl and a book. We didn't touch the bowl or the book in case you got mad at us, and not one of us had been in your room," Robin finished. Raven looked up suddenly. "Where's that book!" Starfire grinned. "I shall go retrieve the book," she said gleefully, and sped off, just to return in a matter of seconds. "I believe I have found the possession for which you are looking!" she said, beaming as Raven nodded. Star handed it to her. Raven flipped through the pages madly. On what seemed like the thousandth page, she stopped. And stared. And stared some more. Everyone crowded around her to see what was happening. And their jaws dropped.

"You got rid of your powers!" Robin exclaimed in fury. "How could you do that!" Raven looked away. Beast Boy saw her face as felt anger build up inside him. "Robin! It's not her fault. I said things I shouldn't have, and that's what caused this." Raven looked at him coldly. "I don't need you to defend me, Beast Boy. This was my fault and my fault only." She looked at Robin. "I'm sorry, Robin. I'll try as hard as I can to get my powers back." Robin sighed and put his hand to his forehead. "What exactly happened? I heard the noises, but I didn't see what happened." Beast Boy looked up at him.

"Well, I was like really scared because Raven was all like scary, but then, I was freaked out because nothing happened when she was like, 'Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!'" At the end, he held his hands in front of him towards Cy, Star, and Robin for effect. To everyone's surprise, they all were lifted off of the ground in green energy and slammed into the wall, while Beast Boy was levitating in the air.

A chorus of AAAAHHHHHHH's and OH MY GOSH!'s were heard throughout the tower. Raven stared in shock. Beast Boy stared in wonder. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all stared in pain. It was silent except for the whimpers coming from Cyborg, rubbing his now bruised arm. Raven raised one eyebrow and looked at Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy…" He gulped and guiltily looked at Raven. "Yes, Rae?" Silence.

"Why do you have my powers?" He gulped again. "I don't know?" He looked around at all of the faces staring at him. "You could check the book…?" Raven looked down at the book, still keeping an eye on Beast Boy, and for the first time, saw the warnings. "Oh great Azar…" she whispered as she turned the book around for everyone else to see. "Beast Boy has my powers… And I have his…"

Everyone gasped. Raven explained all of the warnings and how it affected them.

Robin sighed. This was going to be a long summer. Raven and Beast Boy's powers switching… "Some thing I don't understand is why Raven can't do the spell over again." Raven sighed. "The person performing the spell has to have Azarathanian powers." Robin nodded. "Another thing I don't understand is why your powers aren't affected by your emotions anymore." Everyone turned to look at him. "_What_?" Raven hissed. "You're lying." Robin raised an eyebrow. "You mean you guys haven't noticed? She's been this close to killing Beast Boy-" He held up his forefinger and his thumb one centimeter apart. "- and nothing's exploded. Beast Boy has been scared to death of Raven and nothing's exploded. How do you explain that?" Raven's jaw dropped. So did Beast Boy's and Starfire's and Cyborg's.

Star was the first to speak. "Oh, this is just glorious! Friend Raven may be happy now! Friends, let us go celebrate!" She giggled happily and went over to hug Raven, who shuffled away from her. Beast Boy perked up. He grabbed the book from Raven's hands and pointed to the rule that said: "_Do not move during the process. If one of you moves, part of your power will not be transferred, and thus will be lost forever." _

"Look!" he exclaimed. "When I stepped out of the freaky light thing and the rest of the rainbow-y colors went into the wall, that must have been the part that tied Raven's powers to her emotions!" He grinned and hopped around happily. Robin sighed again. He made a decision.

"Raven. Beast Boy. I've thought about this, and since Beast Boy has to know Azarathanian language to perform the spell, you both will spend almost every waking minute teaching each other things. Beast Boy, you will teach Raven how to change into animals. Raven, you will teach Beast Boy your language and also how to manage your powers." He scratched his head and took a deep breath, anticipating the barrage of disastrous comments that would soon be yelled into his ear. And as he thought there would be, an outraged Raven and Beast Boy started yelling.

"WHAT! I'm not spending all of my waking hours with the village idiot!"

"No way I'm going to stop doing my normal stuff and go with the creepy goth!"

"This isn't fair! I need to do things by my self, Robin!"

"Playing videogames is essential to my health, and you know Rae won't let me do that!"

"I need to meditate ALONE without any noises or people disturbing me!"

"Are you kidding! She'll kill me before I see tomorrow!"

"I don't let anyone in my room for a reason, Robin!"

"Actually, I think I'll die before I see 9:00 tonight!"

"There are secrets about me that need to be kept!"

"Make that 7:00!"

Then both together: "No way!"

Robin sighed and rubbed his temples. "Alright, Raven, Beast Boy, you will each have one and one half hours each day to do things you want or need to do. Otherwise, my rule still stands. Until you can get your powers back to normal, you will spend every waking moment, as I said before, with the other. You two are essential to this team. We need you, and I will not stand for crime in Jump City." Raven sighed and glared at Beast Boy as if this was all his fault. Beast Boy sighed and glared at Raven as if it was all her fault. (Which it was. Ironically…)

Raven groaned and muttered incoherently into her hands. Beast Boy just stood there, staring into outer space, no doubt thinking of all the possible ways that Raven would torture (then kill) him. Raven continued muttering into her hands. Beast Boy continued staring into outer space.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin all just stared at them, waiting for something, anything to happen. And when it didn't, they all quietly left the two to their own devices.

The last thing they heard as they walked out of the tower towards the pizza place was Beast Boy screaming in fright.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Please Review! If you'd like me to continue, that is.

REVIEW! Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. --

A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers. You all have made me very happy. please review more! It inspires me to write more and faster. Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been busy…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I am going to KILL you, Beast Boy!" Raven screeched. "I may not have my powers, but I will manage to maim you in some way, somehow!" Beast Boy cowered in the corner of the med bay, whimpering. "It was an accident!" Raven's eye twitched involuntarily. "GO GET ME A NEW LEOTARD! NOW!" The green changeling nodded in fear and scampered out of the room. As soon as he was out of the door, he slapped his forehead hard.

_Man, Beast Boy, you're so stupid!_ he mentally scolded himself. _I can't believe I spilled my orange juice all over her! It's only been one and a half hours, and I've already messed up! _He turned into the hallway leading to Raven's room. _I mean, it's not like I'm usually that clumsy! I just get nervous around her beautiful body…_ He slapped himself again. _BAD THOUGHTS! STAY OUT!_ He stopped in front of Raven's room, took a deep breath, and knocked. About 20 seconds passed before he realized that Raven was not in her room. He sheepishly chuckled to himself and went in.

Carefully creeping to her dresser, (which, to his disadvantage was at the opposite end of the room) Beast Boy eyed the room suspiciously. The creepy paintings and the masks were still there, and still creepier lights were coming from the bathroom. _Who knows what's in here… _he thought as he glanced at a book that he could swear growled at him. He quickly crept past it, and finally (and thankfully) he reached the dresser. "Now," he said to himself. "What drawer are Raven's leotards in?" He mulled it over with his head resting on his hand. _I could find all sorts of stuff in here…_ The dresser had five drawers. He picked the top one, and slowly, he creaked it open to see…

…Raven's leotards. He sulked. _Well, what were you expecting?_ he asked himself. He sighed, picked one up and started to walk away, thinking of what could have been in the drawers. _Actually, it couldn't hurt to look in the other ones, right?_ He grinned mischievously and set the leotard down on the ground. He walked back to the dresser and opened the second one. Her capes. Reasonable. He closed that one and opened the third one. He raised an eyebrow and picked up a black tank top. _Raven has regular clothes? That are this… skimpy?_ The tank top would surely end more than an inch above her belly button, and the straps were as thin as possible. The surprised boy dropped the shirt back into the drawer and picked up a white mini skirt. His jaw dropped. He had never seen Raven wear such… tight and small clothing! (not that he didn't want to…) He shook his head of the image of Raven wearing these clothes and put the skirt back in its place. He closed the drawer and opened the fourth. Raven's (regular) underwear. He shrugged. Finally, Beast Boy kneeled down, closed the drawer and opened the last one…

…And his jaw dropped once more.

_Raven wears lingerie?_ he thought, holding up a lacey black panty. He almost fainted right then and there. He held it closer to his face for inspection. _I can't believe Raven wears these! _He put it down and picked up a pink thong. His jaw dropped again, this time, almost to the ground. "My gosh!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Raven sighed impatiently and looked down at her soaked, sticky leotard. _How long does it take to get a stupid leotard? I hope he's not going through my stuff… Ugh, he probably is. _Going directly against Robin's orders, Raven got up from the bed and walked over to the door. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the med bay and turned into the hallway towards her room. She walked silently except for the clacking of her boots against the ground. Finally, the girl stopped in front of her room. She heard Beast Boy say, "My gosh!" and then, puzzled, she silently went in…

…to find Beast Boy holding up the one piece of clothing she swore she'd never wear. _Darn you, Starfire_, she thought as she saw the article of clothing in Beast Boy's hand. She closed her eyes and tried to remember why she had let Star convince her to buy all of that stupid lingerie that she never wore. She shut them tighter as she tried to remember why she let Beast Boy in her room without her. She sighed an almost inaudible sigh and opened her eyes, glaring at Beast Boy, who hadn't even noticed she was there.

"Remind me to kill Starfire before I murder you."

Beast Boy froze, for the first time realizing that he was not alone. He stopped breathing for a few seconds as he turned slowly to stare at Raven's angry (understatement of the year) face. _Mouse, mouse, mouse! _He thought as he desperately tried to shape-shift into the rodent. _Come on, what's wrong with me!_ And then he suddenly realized that he had Raven's powers, not his. _Oh crap, I don't know how to use Raven's powers!_ he thought desperately. _If I say her weird magic words, the tower could blow up! Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! _Despite his panicky thoughts, he remained frozen on the outside. He dropped the thong into the drawer and grinned nervously, eyes shifting back and forth from one end of the room to the other.

"Hehe…" he managed to get out. "Can we pretend this never happened and move on?" He knew she'd never go for it, but it was worth a try. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the attack that would surely ensue. Nothing happened. He opened one eye. Raven was still leaning against the doorway. He opened the other eye. Her face, strangely, was not as angry as before.

She pushed herself off of the doorway frame and walked slowly toward the dresser. The girl stopped. She slowly bent down, picked up the leotard on the ground, straightened herself, and closed the drawer with her foot. She stood there, scrutinizing his nervous face for any trace of betrayal.

"Ok." She turned and walked away, out her door, and into the hallway. She heard him scramble up in confusion as she walked down the hallway. He burst out of her room and ran to catch up with her.

"Wait, what?" he asked, puzzled. He stopped and looked at her, eyes wide. Raven stopped and turned to look at him.

"You said, 'Could we pretend this never happened and move on?', and I said 'Ok'." She turned started walking again. He ran to catch up with her once more.

"But, but…" _She never does things like this!_ He thought. _Where's the angry yelling, the frustrated glare that Raven always wears after situations like these?_ He stuttered, and almost tripped, although the ground on which they were walking was completely smooth. Raven sighed and stopped again. Beast Boy followed suit.

"We can keep this a secret, as you said." She waited for his reply.

"But, but… Where's all the angry yelling? Why aren't you throwing me into the wall and threatening me in 400 different ways like usual? And why did you agree?" exclaimed a frustrated and confused Beast Boy.

"I can trust you, right?" Beast Boy froze, shocked. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. The green boy closed his mouth, his brain registering that talking was not an available option at this point. He nodded slowly, which was all he could manage at the time.

"Good." Her heels clacked against the floor once more as she made her way down the long hallway. Beast Boy shook his head as if to get all of the surprise out and walked with Raven, straining to keep up with her fast pace.

"But, where are you going?" he said, still flustered. _Raven's _trusting _me?_

"Back to the med bay, of course. Robin ordered us to stay in bed, and he'll throw a tantrum if he finds out we've been up." She quickened her pace and rounded the corner.

"Oh." Raven's _trusting me?_

They arrived shortly at their destination and awkwardly stepped into the room. Beast Boy stared at Raven in wonder_. Raven's trusting_me?

She sighed and dropped the leotard on the bed. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to get changed now. Turn your back please." Beast Boy nodded and sat down on the bed, facing away from her. He grabbed the sheets in his hands. _I wonder what Raven looks like without her leotard on…_ he thought. He glanced over his shoulder. Raven was looking at him, arms folded across her chest. "No peeking." He nodded. "Promise me." He nodded again.

Raven smiled inwardly as the changeling sheepishly turned back around. Now was her chance to check his ability to keep a promise. She picked up the leotard and unzipped the zipper to make him think she was undressing.

He visibly tensed.

She smiled and rustled the leotard and let it drop to the floor.

His grip on the bed tightened.

She took off her cape and let it fall to the ground. "Oops." She audibly bent down with a fake sigh, as she heard the sheets in Beast Boy's grip tear slightly. But he still didn't look. Pleased that he would not betray a promise, Raven stood up and threw the cape on the bed. She unzipped her actual leotard and let it fall to the ground quietly. She quickly got dressed in her new leotard, smiling slightly as she remembered she could now show emotion. After clipping on her cloak, Raven sighed triumphantly, knowing she could trust Beast Boy.

Little did she know, Beast Boy was watching the whole thing, reflected in the glass medicine cabinet in the corner of the room…

_Wow, Raven is so… so…_ He stopped himself before he thought any further. _I must not like Raven,_ he told himself. _She would never like me, and I would only end up getting hurt,_ he reminded himself. The green boy took a deep breath and, even though he knew the answer asked, "Are you done yet?"

Raven nodded. And then, realizing he couldn't see her, she was about to say, 'yes', when the oddest thing happened. He said, "Alright." And got in the bed.

Raven froze. Could he see her? _No, he wouldn't have looked…_ she told herself. _He promised me. He promised, and he would not break that trust._ She resolved the matter in her head by telling herself that it was just his super animalistic hearing that heard her nod. _Yeah, that's got to be it._ The empath forgot that only she would have super animalistic hearing, since they traded powers. But she took a deep breath and relaxed in blissful ignorance. "Ok, then." She walked over to the bed and got in. Beast Boy blushed slightly at being so close, but she didn't notice.

At that moment, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg chose to burst into the room, all of them laughing like crazy. When the laughter died down, Robin sighed and smiled at the two.

"Have fun?" Cy's voice had a certain happiness to it. Raven looked angry as she remembered, and Beast Boy looked scared as _he_ remembered. Neither answered. "Ok, then. Well, we sure did." He grinned.

Starfire smiled the brightest smile ever. "Yes, it was very enjoyable. After the place of the pizzas, we journeyed to the Carnovoyle. It was wonderful! There were lights, and food, and mustard! And Friend Robin and I went on to the Wheel of the Ferris!" She exclaimed, reliving every moment of it in joy. Her eyes gleamed with happiness. Robin smiled too.

"Yeah, it was fun. It was the Carnival, Star, not the Carnovoyle." He smiled a little bit more as he looked at her blush. "Oh, yes, Friend Robin."

"So, you guys want to go get some early dinner and watch a movie?" Robin smiled, waiting for their reply.

"No thanks."

"Sure!" Beast Boy turned to look at Raven and smiled. "It'll be fun!" Raven glanced at him. "No. And that's final." But after much begging and pleading, Beast Boy managed to convince her to watch the movie with them.

"Yes!" he cried as she finally said she would go with them. "Come on, let's go make popcorn!" he said as he rushed out of the room, Starfire and Cyborg trailing behind.

Raven sighed. Robin smiled. "You don't have to watch, you know." Raven nodded and looked down. "So why are you still here?"

"I was just wondering whether you guys taught each other anything while we were gone."

"No."

"No? Then what were you doing for the past 2 hours!"

"Well, the first hour, I was trying to meditate, the next half hour Beast Boy was trying to get me to play video games with him, (in vain, I might add), and the last half hour was spent me getting mad at him for spilling his juice all over me." Robin did not look amused. "So you don't even know for certain that you HAVE his powers?" Raven fidgeted. "Not exactly…" Robin walked over. "Well, then let's test something… we'll test your super hearing." When Robin said that, something clicked in Raven's brain.

"Robin?" He nodded. "Could you first do something for me?" He nodded again. "You're about as tall as Beast Boy, right?" He nodded once more. "Could you sit right here," she said, getting up and pointing to where Beast Boy was sitting, "and tell me if you can see me without looking behind you?" He sighed and sat where she pointed, while she stood where she did before. "Uh, I can't really see you…" he said, scrutinizing the wall in front of him. "Oh! Actually, I can see you in reflected in the medicine cabi..net…?" He finished questioningly as Raven stormed out of the room before she heard the end of the sentence.

"Beast Boy!" she yelled threateningly. "Get over here!" Beast Boy froze and slowly walked over to Raven. "Finish making the popcorn without me, ok?" he yelled over his shoulder to Starfire, who grinned and nodded. He turned his attention back to Raven.

"Yes?" he asked innocently. He gulped, hoping she wasn't about to say what he thought she was going to say.

Which, to his detriment, she did.

"I can't believe you looked." He glanced away. "I'm sorry, Rae, I-" he began, but she cut him off.

"No." She said, staring at him with a hurt look in her eyes. "Don't call me Rae. And sorry just doesn't cut it." She looked away and closed her eyes. "I trusted you. You broke your promise. How can I trust you with anything else, now?" She opened her eyes and gazed at his trouble face. He said nothing and she started to walk away.

"Wait, Raven! What about the movie?" he exclaimed, following her.

"Do you really think that I'd watch a movie with you after I found out you broke your promise?" she asked, walking towards the med bay. "I'm taking my hour and a half of alone time now." She opened the door, turned around, and stopped. "Oh, and Beast Boy?" she asked, looking to her right at the hallway (over her shoulder). "If you know what's good for you," she paused and flicked her gaze to his eyes, "you won't bother me." And with that she turned and walked into the med bay, the door shutting firmly behind her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Raven sighed and sat down on the bed. Robin was gone; he must have left and joined Starfire in making popcorn... And according to that burnt smell, he was too late.

She sighed once more and thought a bit about Beast Boy and his promise. But soon, she pushed those thoughts away and decided that the only thing she needed to do right now was meditate. So she awkwardly sat on the bed, legs crossed, (she can't float) and started chanting her mantra. But weariness soon overtook her as she settled down in her bed, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Raven woke up some few hours later. She checked the clock; it was already 8:30. The movie had been over for probably over half an hour. She sighed and sat up in the bed. The dark girl looked around and was about to go back to sleep, when something caught her eye. There was a note scribbled in messy handwriting on the table next to her. Beside it was a cup of tea. She touched the side. It was cold. Raven turned her attention to the note. The messy handwriting indicated it was Beast Boy who wrote it. She sighed, as anger built up slowly in her mind, but nonetheless started to read it.

_Dear Raven, _it read. _I'm extremely sorry about breaking my promise to you. I swear it will never happen again as long as I live, and if I ever tell anyone any secret of yours again, you can maim me extra well._ She laughed softly, despite herself. _I'm really sorry, and I made you this tea…but by the time you wake up, it'll probably be cold. I asked Robin not to wake you up just so that I can teach you stuff. When you wake up, you're supposed to call me, though. Anyway, I don't think I have the right to ask you this, but I hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me, and find some way to trust me again. _On that note, the letter ended. The only other words written underneath were, _Your Friend (?), Beast Boy._

She sighed. How could she stay mad at him now? She looked at the cup of tea. Although it was cold, she picked it up and sipped the beverage. The note said Raven was supposed to call him when she woke up. She sighed once more and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was about to go call Beast Boy when he walked through the door.

He looked up to see Raven staring at the ground uncomfortably. "Oh, hi Raven," he said, blushing slightly. She looked up at him. He smiled. "You're up." She looked down at herself and back up to him. "Yeah, I think I am," she said sarcastically. Beast Boy's heart sank. She was still mad. He looked down at his feet and shuffled further into the med bay. "Yeah. Sorry." He looked away and scratched the side of his neck awkwardly. "Robin said we have to teach each other stuff now…" he trailed off, waiting for her to say something. Her expression softened as she saw his hurt face. "Sorry." She stood up. "Oh, um, thanks for the tea." Raven gestured to the empty mug. "Oh yeah, sure." They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, each one waiting for the other to say something.

"Well, we should-"

"I think we need to-" They both started talking at the same time. They both chuckled uneasily and Beast Boy said, "We should start." Raven nodded.

"Well, I thought I'd teach you my powers first, because I figured they're easier…" Beast Boy said, looking into her eyes. "But you can't actually shape shift yet because your clothes would just kinda rip when you shifted back, so we'll have to figure that out tomorrow." He smiled nervously. "For now, I'll just try to explain it as best I can." Raven nodded again. "So first, teach me the basics. How do I shape-shift?" She smiled at him, indicating she wasn't mad anymore. He grinned happily and started teaching her everything about his powers.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

One hour later, Beast Boy was giving Raven fake situations in which she has to think of an animal to shape-shift into.

"Ok, Cinderblock is attacking Starfire, Robin is helping her, Cyborg is shooting him with his cannon, and I'm throwing garbage cans and stuff at him. You're on our left and Cinderblock is looking away. What do you do?" Beast Boy questioned her.

"I shape-shift into a rhino, charge him, get his attention and change into an osprey. Then I fly around his head in circles to distract him while you guys attack him more." Raven sat back on the bed, satisfied with her answer. Beast Boy nodded and smiled. "I have taught you well, my young apprentice," he said mockingly, bowing. Raven smiled and chucked a pillow at him. "Hey!" he said, chucking it back at her. She put it back in its place and cleared a strand of hair away from her face. He smiled.

"Ok, last one for tonight." Beast Boy paced around the room, trying to think of a situation. "Ah!" he said. "Alright, here's a hard one. Starfire is throwing starbolts at Plasmus from the air. Robin is fighting him with his staff, and Cyborg is picking up heavy stuff to throw at him. I'm up in the air above you, and you have just been grabbed by Plasmus. What do you do?" Raven thought for a moment. She looked into his eyes and saw pure happiness, excitement and pride. She shook her head and looked away. "Um…" she thought out loud. The dark girl looked up at Beast Boy again and smiled the most sincere, small smile she'd ever smiled. "Then I'd trust you…" she cleared her throat. "to save me." Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so you trust me… Wait, what?" Raven looked deep into his eyes, a sincere look planted on her face.

"I trust you." Beast Boy's eyes shimmered with happiness and joy once more. "I trust you too," he whispered, smiling happily.

After a few moments of silence, Raven looked away. "Um, we should probably get to sleep." Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah. You're right. Good job." Raven blushed slightly at his praise. "Thanks. Good night." He smiled and started to walk away. The green boy stopped in the doorway and smiled at her. "Good night." And then he was gone.

Raven laid back on the bed, thinking profusely about what just happened. Why did his smile send shivers down her spine? Why did her stomach do flips when he praised her? _It's all just because I'm tired, _she finally decided. _It'll all go away in the morning._ With that, she closed her eyes contentedly and tried to fall asleep.

But she couldn't. There were way too many things to think about. She sighed and opened her eyes. The girl got up and walked out of the med bay, up the stairs to the roof. There she sat down on the edge, swinging her legs in the air, thinking about everything, gazing at the stars. Then, she heard something. Footsteps that no one else could have heard. She looked at the entrance, tensing up. She smiled when she saw it was Beast Boy.

"Hey." Beast Boy smiled at her and walked over.

"Hi."

"Whatcha doin' up here?" he asked. Raven raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I come up here every Thursday night, to think about things and stargaze." He looked wistfully up at the bright stars. Raven chuckled and looked down. "So that's why I sometimes find a blanket up here on Friday nights when _I_ come up here to think and stargaze." They looked at each other and laughed. Raven patted the space beside her and Beast Boy sat down.

"So what are you thinking about?" Beast Boy asked, startling Raven. _You_, her mind chimed against her will and/or knowledge. "Um, you know, the whole power switching thing," she said. He looked up at the sky once more. "Yeah… pretty confusing, isn't it?" She looked down. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that whole thing, I wasn't thinking, it was-" He cut her off. "No, it was my fault, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I mean, I did ruin that book." Raven looked at him. "Yeah, I mean, you didn't have to yell at me that much," (his ears drooped) "but all of it was my fault, and plus, I can just go down to the bookstore and get another copy." (he perked up) Beast Boy looked at her, eyebrow raised a little.

"If there's any copies left." His eyebrow went up further.

"When I'm feeling better." He looked at her expectantly. She sighed.

"When Robin lets me." He nodded and smiled. She gazed out over the city, pondering. "What were you thinking about?" she asked suddenly. _You_, he thought dreamily, but answered, "Oh, just… stuff. Like old memories that were brought up today." She nodded, signaling for him to continue. "Like when we went to the park that one time and I spilled Star's mustard all over you." They both chuckled at this. "And how you didn't get mad at me for some reason, you just glared at me for a second and then started wiping it off…" She played with her fingers and smiled. "You can still see that stain if you look closely on that leotard." He laughed. "Really?" She nodded.

"Oh, that reminds me," he said. "You have to take one of my suits for battles and stuff, since it's the only material that can stretch when you shape-shift…" he said uncomfortably. She nodded. "I can change it, right? Dye it and stuff?" He nodded as she looked up in thought.

"You know what I've been thinking about most, though?" Raven sighed as she continued. "I can't believe I can now feel freely." She glanced at him. "I mean, it feels so good to be able to laugh… but no one wants to hear _that_…" she grimaced. He frowned. "What do you mean?" She just looked down.

"Your laugh is so pretty, Rae." She scoffed lightly. "No, really. It's like wind chimes ringing, or water rushing down a mountain, or, or, birds chirping in the morning." She blushed and looked up. "Do you really mean that?" He smiled kindly and put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched, but let his hand rest there. "Of course I do, Rae."

They continued talking like that for most of the night, about their past, present, and future. When they finally got tired of speaking, they laid back and looked at the stars.

"Can you see Cassiopeia?" Beast Boy asked. Raven blushed slightly. "I never really learned the constellations…" Beast Boy looked at her. "You're kidding me." She shook her head. "Well, then I'll have to teach you some." He grinned.

"Ok, well, look," he said. "There's the big dipper."

"Where?" Raven asked. "There?" She pointed in a random direction. He laughed. "No, Raven, to your left." She pointed questioningly in another direction. "No, silly, there!" Without thinking, he took her hand in his and pointed to the constellation. She blushed furiously. "Oh."

"See it?" he asked, still unaware he was holding her hand. She nodded. "There's Cassiopeia," he said, pointing her hand in another direction. She nodded again. He lowered his arm, their hands still entwined. "Aren't' they beautiful?" he asked softly. "Yeah." She gazed softly at the stars. "Um, Beast Boy?" she said, snapping back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of my hand now…"

"Oh," he said, blushing as he retracted his hand. After a rather awkward silence, he spoke again. "Do you see the little dipper?" She nodded, this time actually seeing the constellation. "I love looking at the stars…" she trailed off, caught up in the beauty of the night sky. They looked at each other and smiled. Beast Boy's heart did flips. Raven's stomach turned.

And for how long only they know, the couple laid on their backs, stargazing together, until they fell asleep entwined in each other's arms.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Well? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me in a review. When you review, it makes me write faster and update sooner. The review I got today from Roth-Writer39 was the one that inspired me to finish. Thank you to all of my reviewers!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I'm not evil enough to cancel them.

A/N: I am. SO. SORRY for not updating faster. I am so sorry! Well, anyways…Thank you guys so much for the reviews. You really made my day. J Please do review more, even if you did last chapter. Please? Remember, more reviews faster update!!!! Thanks again!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Beast Boy woke up groggily, his arm draped over something warm that was rising up and down periodically. There was something heavy on top of his legs, and his other arm was tangled in something warm. A blanket was left crumpled and forgotten on his right side, only a corner still covering his foot. Blue jays chirped their good mornings to him as he opened his eyes and tried to remember what had happened.

Beast Boy looked over his left shoulder to see Raven's soft figure dreaming peacefully. His hand was tangled in her soft hair, he saw. Slowly, he took it out, careful not to pull any of Raven's hair. He removed his arm off of her stomach and moved her leg off of his. Then he reached over and laid the blanket on top of her. She smiled in her sleep.

He got up, looking at her sleeping peacefully. _I can't just leave her like that. Waking up on concrete is not good for your health_, he thought, stretching his sore back. The boy bent down, and struggling a little bit, picked her up bridal style. She shifted in his arms. He froze. After a few seconds, he relaxed and started carefully walking towards the door. Trying desperately hard to find the doorknob, Beast Boy tightened his grip on Raven. Finally, he found it, and the door swung open with a quiet squeak. He stepped into the hallway, now walking with more ease.

Beast Boy didn't think much of the squeak of the door, but it was enough to wake Raven up. Slowly, she opened one eye and realized what was happening in a matter of seconds. Quickly, she shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep once more. A smile graced her lips as she thought. _He would do this for me? Go through all of this trouble just to make sure I'm comfortable? He knows Robin will kill me for leaving the med bay, so he's carrying me back… He's so sweet…_

Lost in her thoughts, Raven inadvertently opened her eyes. Beast Boy noticed and stopped. Raven looked up. Beast Boy looked down. Their faces were a mere two inches apart. He could feel her breath on his face. She could see the faint smile playing on his lips.

"You're awake," he whispered, smiling. She just looked at him with those beautiful indigo eyes of hers. His heart melted when she smiled. Her stomach flipped when he gazed at her. He thought about her soft face. She pondered about his mysterious eyes.

The door to the roof swung slowly open due to the wind outside, squeaking the tiniest squeak. Raven's attention snapped to the doorway. She looked back up at Beast Boy, her mind slowly checking into reality. She blushed.

"Um, you can put me down now." He smiled devilishly. "No way! I'm carrying you all the way!" He laughed and started twirling her all around, spinning in dizzying circles all across the hall. She started laughing, too, when he brought up a hand and started tickling her stomach. She kicked her legs a little and even slapped his chest lightly, her head swirling from giggles. He grinned as she threw her head back, laughing hard. Finally, after spinning all around the hallway, they reached the doorway and he stopped tickling her. She let out one last tired chuckle and drew in a deep breath. For a few seconds, they just stood there, panting, smiles painted brightly on their faces, looking deep into each other's eyes.

Beast Boy sighed contentedly and stepped through the doorway. Still looking at Raven, he walked slowly around a corner and into the med bay. Their eyes were still locked as he set her down on the bed and pulled the covers up over her body.

"You should get some more rest," he whispered, kneeling down beside her. She shook her head playfully. He grinned. "Oh, yes you are. You've been a very bad girl, and you need to take a time out," he said, shaking a finger at her mockingly. She glared half-heartedly and pulled the covers up more.

And then it happened again. The same warm feeling washed over them as their eyes locked and their bodies froze. His breath on her face made her blush, and her gaze upon his face made him grin stupidly.

After what seemed like hours, Raven finally looked away. "Um, I'm kinda tired, so, um, like you said, I'll just… take a nap now." He blinked, startled. "Uh, yeah. Sure. Of course." He got up and smiled down at her. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Call me if you need anything." He bent down slightly and smoothed away a strand of hair that was falling into her face. "Sweet dreams." And then he was gone.

Raven sighed. Had it all been a dream? A wonderful romantic fantasy still caught in her memory? Were the butterflies in her stomach real? _Wait, WHAT am I thinking? _she thought. _Beast Boy and me, romantic? Yeah right… I must be delusional from the lack of sleep._ Nodding her head slightly in agreement to… well, herself, Raven settled back in the covers and fell asleep once more.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Beast Boy sighed dreamily as he pranced around the hallway leading to his room, waltzing to an imaginary tune, dancing with an imaginary partner. A grin was plastered all over his face, his eyes slowly closing as he "waltzed" around the hallway. Raven had smiled at him, like, more than 5 times in the past two days! That's more than she'd ever smiled, EVER! His heart skipped a beat as he thought of when they were so close, when she was pressed against his torso, hanging limp in his arms.

A door opened somewhere down the hallway, a certain half robot stretching his arms up into the air. Beast Boy continued waltzing around, blissfully unaware of his fellow teammate standing in the doorway of his room. At this point, Cyborg had seen BB dancing around and had froze mid-stretch. "Uh…" he subconsciously let out. Beast Boy froze, arms in the air, one leg held up. Slowly he turned and looked at Cyborg, returning to a normal standing position. He grinned nervously and scratched the back of his neck. Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…" he repeated. Beast Boy grinned sheepishly. "Sleepwalking." He scratched his head. "It gets me some weird places, sometimes." He looked around at the hallway like he didn't know where he was. "Hehe… uh… what was I-I, um, d-doing?" _Nice, Beast Boy, stuttering a whole lot more will make him believe you for sure! _he thought as Cyborg began detailing his grand jete across the hallway after the double pirouette and plie.

"… and then you ended with the imaginary dip of your imaginary partner! After that, you twirled around and woke up," he explained. Beast Boy put on the best face of confusion he could muster up. "Huh? My dream was about flying pink elephants, slithering orange beetles, and a huge neon green fly!" Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Huh…" he murmured before going back inside his room.

Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief. _That was way too close. And plus, she doesn't even like you. All the evidence you have that she likes you is… well, none. All you have is that she looked at you weirdly._ He sighed. _Yeah. That's it. She doesn't like me._

And with that thought, he continued down the hallway to his room and sulked all the way to his bed, where he collapsed in a heap of tiredness.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Raven woke up to the blaring of the alarm throughout the tower. Outside the door, she could hear everyone rushing to the common room for a briefing. She slid out of bed and quietly walked out of the med bay and stood behind Cyborg to hear the news.

"…Cinderblock. He's trashing downtown Jump. Titans, let's go!" Robin said as everyone began rushing towards the garage where the T-Car rested. The lights automatically turned on as they ran into the garage, and everyone got in.

"Everyone buckled?" Cyborg yelled over the roaring of the engine as it started up. Robin nodded. Starfire grinned. Beast Boy said, "Yeah, let's move it!" and Raven said, "Yes. Let's go." Cyborg grinned. "Ok then!" he said, and he started out the driveway at full speed. And then screeched to a halt 5 seconds after he started. "ACK!" everyone yelled as the seatbelts tightened around them. Someone coughed. "What the…" Robin began, but Cyborg cut him off.

"Raven! What are you doing here?!" he half yelled, half asked. Raven sighed. "Isn't it obvious? I'm helping with the mission," she said. The others gasped. They hadn't realized that Raven wasn't supposed to be there. It just felt… normal.

Cyborg sighed. "No. Get out of the car. Beast Boy, you stay here with her. I will NOT let you endanger yourself when you're not fully recovered." Raven glowered. Beast Boy gulped. Cyborg glared.

Silence.

Cyborg: "GO."

Raven: (glare hatefully)

Beast Boy: (Gulp)

Cyborg: "NOW, Raven! Cinderblock is getting away!"

Raven: "Well, whose fault is that? We could have been there by now."

Beast Boy: (Gulp)

Cyborg: "Raven, I didn't want to do this, but you're forcing me, here." (Gets out of car)

Raven: "Wait, what are you doing?" (Locks the door)

Beast Boy: (Gulp)

Cyborg: (Unlocks door miraculously and opens it) (Glares) "Now are you going to get out by yourself, or will I have to force you to? Because staying is NOT an option!"

Raven: (glower)

Robin: "Um, guys?"

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven: "WHAT?!"

Robin: "Hehe, um, Cinderblock is getting away." (Points to Cinderblock in the distance, running away)

Cyborg: (Doesn't wait for Raven to answer- unbuckles her and picks her up) (Puts her on the ground)

Beast Boy: (hurriedly gets out of the car)

Cyborg: (Gets in the car and drives away)

Raven: "ARGH!!!!!"

Beast Boy: "Hehe…?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey, Raven." Beast Boy walked into the med bay. The curtains were pulled back, letting sunshine flow into the room. Raven was sitting on her bed, looking out the window. She turned her head to face him.

"Hello, Beast Boy." She sighed.

"Bored?" She nodded. He grinned. "I know just the thing! Come on!" He grabbed her hand and jerked her up on her feet. Then he ran out the door, Raven close behind.

"Uh, Beast Boy? Where are we going?" Raven asked confusedly as they rounded a corner she didn't even know was there.

"You'll see!" She could hear the grin in his voice as they stopped in front of a door. She looked closely. It resembled… an elevator?!

"We have an elevator over here?!" Raven exclaimed. "When did Cyborg put THAT in?!" Beast Boy looked at her weirdly. "Uh, it's been there since we moved in…" He chuckled. "You need to get out more." Raven glared.

Just then, the elevator arrived. The doors slid open with ease, and Beast Boy stepped in. "Come on, are you coming?" he said excitedly. Raven frowned. "It depends where we're going." Now it was Beast Boy's turn to frown. "It's a surprise." Raven's eye twitched involuntarily. "I don't DO surprises." Beast Boy tried to mock Raven's eye twitch, but ended up looking like an earthquake struck his face. His face was scrunched up, and his nose was quivering. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was pressed into a thin line. It was truly a sight to see.

At this point, from frustration from not being able to twitch his eye, Beast Boy gave up and returned to normal. He sneezed and scratched his nose. He looked at her and rubbed his neck in silence. Then, his fingernail caught on one of his hairs. He pulled his arm back, and it yanked his hair out. He yelped and started shaking his hand to get rid of the hair. He inadvertently banged his foot on the ground while jumping around. Then, he lifted his foot up and started hopping around on his other leg. Losing his balance, he crashed into the wall and fell back onto the ground. The elevator doors closed with a quiet thud.

Raven couldn't help herself. She burst into laughter. And she laughed and she laughed. She held her side and giggled until all the smiles were gone from her face. Then she opened her eyes and wiped them, looking down at Beast Boy. He was looking up at her in awe.

"What?" Raven indignantly put her hand on her hip. He grinned stupidly.

"I like your laugh."

"Oh." She stood there for a moment. "Thanks." Then, "Oh, here." She offered him a hand. He gladly took it, and with her help, stood up and dusted himself off, both hands wiping off imaginary dirt. For some reason, she found herself missing the feeling of his hand in hers. She shook the thoughts out of her head and pushed the elevator button. A small bell went off in the system, and the doors opened once more. She got in.

"Come on. Are you coming?" A hint of a playful smile crept onto her face. Beast Boy grinned mischievously. "It depends on where we're going." Her mouth involuntarily twisted into a smile. "It's a surprise." Beast Boy chuckled and got in the elevator. "See, it would have been much easier if you had just complied with my request like I am doing now." He pushed the button that said '7th floor'. The elevator doors closed, and it jerked upwards.

"Complied. Big word for you."

"You'd like to think so."

"Oh, I don't think so. I know so." She just stared straight ahead, stony faced.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Huh."

"Hmm."

"What, too stumped to come up with a reply?"

"You'd like to think so." She looked at him smugly. He half scoffed, half laughed, then opened his mouth to say something. But he was cut off the happy chime of the elevator as the doors opened to a dark hallway. He closed his mouth and grinned. "Come on."

Raven followed the smiling teen down the dark corridor. He turned right and opened a door. Beast Boy smiled. "This is it." Raven walked over and looked inside. And gasped.

Inside was a wide, at least 50 feet around, pool with beautiful, crystal clear, turquoise blue water. Next to it, a hot tub as big as a bathroom bubbled quietly. A changing room was off to the side, labeled "Boys". Raven looked the opposite direction. Another one was labeled "Girls" on the other side. A bathroom and two water fountains accompanied both changing rooms. A janitor's closet was at the back, and next to it, a door labeled "Toys". Raven slowly walked over to the door and opened it.

Inside there was every water toy, floaty, water gun, tube, kickboard, and diving rings to ever exist in the world. They were organized by class on about 8 wooden shelves, some left carelessly on the tiled floor after being played with. Raven's mouth hung open. "Oh. My. God." Beast Boy smiled behind her.

Raven closed the door and walked around the pool slowly. She stopped at the deep end and looked at her reflection. She saw Beast Boy behind her. She saw his face break into a wide grin, saw his hands come up to her back. She watched as if in slow motion the reflection as he pushed her hard in the back, sending her careening into the 6 foot deep water below.

A piercing scream echoed throughout the room. Raven plummeted head first into the deep blue water. Her eyes shot open, and she gulped in a mouthful of water. She choked, her lungs expecting air. She flailed her arms and legs helplessly, her brain forgetting about her powers. Slowly, she rose up to the surface for a single moment before plunging back down to the bottom, weighed down by her belt, boots, and cape.

And in that single moment of that one breath of air, Raven managed to choke out, "Beast Boy, help me…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. I was going to continue, but it seemed like a good place to end it. The good news is that I'm back in my writing mood, and have vowed to start writing more! Please review!

Reviewing makes me write. Writing makes me finish. Finishing makes me update.

Got it? If you didn't get that, here's what I'm trying to say:

Reviewing makes me update! Yay!

Thanks again for all you guys' support!


End file.
